Our Different Worlds
by Christmas 95
Summary: Explore Middle-Earth and how it touches different worlds. Realizing that it's too dangerous to live in the wilderness, Enya, a Dúndain ranger, seeks the peace and safety of Rivendell. While on the road she gets attacked and is rescued by Elrohir son of Elrond. And follow the happenings of Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien and Peter Jackson do. Hey Guys, I know I haven't updated this story in a while but don't worry I'll be updating soon!**

* * *

Of Our Different World ~ 1

 **Near Rivendell**

 **Middle-Earth 3015**

Chapter 1

Enya wandered the forest. The air smelled of pine and she could clearly hear the sounds of a waterfall not far off. So she assumed that she was nearing Rivendell. If her father was here he could show her the way. Fararim, her father, would have been able to find the path without any trouble. He had spent most of his life in Rivendell and he knew the way like the back of his hand. However, her father wasn't here and it would always be that way now. Now that both her mother and father were no longer alive.

Her two brothers Frederick and Faramor were now married and had their own responsibilities. Enya hadn't allowed them to come. Knowing full well that they should stay where they belonged. She, on the other hand, needed to go to Rivendell. It was no longer safe for a maiden without a husband to live so far into the wilderness.

True, she did a fine job of taking care of herself. She knew how to hunt, sew, cook and how to clean the meat herself. It was just getting too dangerous to live on the outskirts of the Dúndain's main camp. So here she was heading towards her new future home. Her brothers had asked her why she was moving so far away from home. She didn't fully know herself. Maybe it was mostly because of the tales her father told of Elrond, his family and the beautiful haven that was Imladris. Her heartfelt restless and her father had told her that it held the most peace. So she left, packed up her few belongings and rode off towards the Misty Mountains.

She was young at twenty-one years of age, even for a normal man she was young. She was petite, slender and knew how to handle a sword. Her eyes were a beautiful grey, just as her father's had been before her, while her hair was golden like her mother's. Her brothers had joked that she was the perfect mix of them.

Whereas Faramor looked just like their father had when he was a young man, tall, broad, dark brown hair and grey eyes. Frederick looked like their mother, tall, slender, golden hair and green eyes.

Enya smiled thinking about her brothers. Both of their wives were with child. Frederick's wife Madeira was a little further along than Faramor's wife, Elibitha. She wondered how they were fairing. She hadn't seen them for over a month. Madeira would any day now give birth to their first born child. Enya had a small bit of foresight and could foresee that it would be a healthy boy. Elibitha would be giving birth to a little girl. Enya was excited for them both. She had no idea when she would see her niece and nephew but she prayed to Ilúvatar that she would.

Enya continued down the path it wasn't faded and showed very clearly. She heard birds flying this way and that. The leaves were starting to fall upon the ground. It left a layer of dead leaves upon the grass and upon the stone of the path in front of her. The air was crisp and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a contented sigh. That's when she heard the first howl not far away from where she stood, she grasped her sword and noticed that a wolf had yet to appear in the direction the howl had come from, as of yet. Her heart started to beat wildly and she tried to focus her mind on the moment at hand like her father had taught her all those years. She calmed her horse, Beren, named after the hero who had fallen in love with the beautiful elven lady, Lúthien. The story of the lovers had always been her favourite story.

Enya and Beren made their way slowly upon the path before there were three large wargs in front of them and Enya heard at least two more behind them. She stepped in front of Beren and stroke the first warg as it came at her, while the other two circled her slowly. It didn't take long to take down the first warg, the second put up more of a fight. It would block and seemed to be smarter than the first. Finally, Enya drove her blade between his shoulder blade, close to his heart.

She stood tall and waited for the next enemy. He came at her faster than she thought he would and managed to knock her down to the ground. She felt for her sword and saw that it had been knocked out of her hand and a few feet away from her. She blocked as his fangs snapped at her with the armour upon her forearms. She started to panic as the creature become bolder she tried to kick him off but it didn't make a difference. His fangs came dangerously close to her face when he suddenly fell upon her with his entire weight. He was unbearably heavy. She could hardly see a thing in front of her and she tried not to panic that the other two wars would kill her. She looked to one side and could see a pair of boots heading her way. Looking to the other side another pair of boots headed in her direction. She prayed silently to Erú that it would be friends and not a foe.

She felt four strong arms pull the giant warg off of her. She took a deep breath when the beast was no longer crushing her ribcage. And she noticed that the air no longer smelled so foul. Looking upon her rescuers she wonders at first if she was seeing double because in front of her stood two figures that looked exactly alike. Each was tall, broad-shouldered, fair of face, pale, with eyes of the sky and hair the colour of the midnight sky. _Have I died? Or simply dreaming?_

"My lady," one said, kneeling next to her.

That's when she noticed that they weren't just a trick of her eyes. Because one was kneeling next to her as the other stood to stare at her with an unreadable expression. No sooner did his eyes lay upon her did Elrohir, son of Elrond fall in love with Enya, daughter of Fararim. All his life he had silently made fun of the old tales and songs of how Thingol and Melian, Beren and Lúthien had to fall in love so quickly. Now for once in his life he understood and believed that such a thing could happen. He thought he would never find a woman who he would want to fight to win her heart. Right at this moment, he allowed to think and believe that he would do such a task for her. And do it gladly.

"Are you hurt, My Lady?" the one beside her asked in concern.

"I am well," Enya replied stiffly, never taking her eyes off the figure that stared at her.

The elf beside her looked at her closely and noticed a gash upon her arm that blood was flowing from. He offered her a small smile that went unnoticed to Enya for she was still staring at the other figure. He called to the figure, who didn't respond to him.

"Elrohir!" he shouted.

"Yes, Elladan?" Elrohir replied snapping out of his sober.

"Get my bandages and the herbs that father had packed for us," Elladan explained.

"Of course," Elrohir replied and walked towards two grey and white horses.

Enya looked at the figure beside her in confusion, "Elladan and Elrohir? Those are the names of Elrond's sons."

"At your service, My Lady," Elladan replied bowing with a hand upon his heart and making the sign of greeting in the elven culture.

"Does this mean I am close to Imladris?" Enya asked in hope.

"You are just outside the broader of Imladris," Elladan explains. "What might be your name, my lady?"

"Enya, daughter of Fararim," Enya replied.

"You're Fararim's daughter?" Elladan asked in surprise.

Enya nodded her head in confirmation.

"I knew him, he lived most of his life in Imladris. Before his marriage to your mother Maran. How does he fair?" Elladan asked.

"He is dead," Enya replied in a whisper.

"I am grieved to hear it. How did it happen?" Elladan asked his face visibly falling.

"Orcs attacked, we needed more to defend ourselves. But they are protecting the Shire. Unfortunately, he was stabbed in the heart. My mother died shortly after, some say from a broken heart," Enya explained.

"I am grieved for you and your family. Fararim said he also birthed two sons. How are your brothers?" Elladan continued.

"Faramor and Frederick are well, both of their wives are with child," Enya explains.

"Now this is joyous news," Elladan replied with a smile.

"Yes, they are both so proud," Enya exclaims.

"They have the right to be. It's amazing to me how mortals seem to live and die all at the same time in so many parts of their lives," Elladan said.

"I hadn't thought of it like that before," Enya confessed.

"Well that is how I view it, my lady," Elladan replied.

Just then Elrohir came over with the pack. Both were skilled in healing but Elladan more so than Elrohir. Enya watched as Elladan cleaned her wound, placed some sort of ointment and wrapped her injured arm with bandages.

Enya silently watched as Elladan tended to her wounds. His hands her skilled and very gentle. Not hurting her in the least. _The grace of the Elves,_ she reminded herself _._ She wondered if it had taken him many years to be a healer or was it more like second nature. Often had she wondered what the Elves of Rivendell were like. Her father telling her tales of both great warriors and great healers alike.

Elrohir watched closely to make sure that Elladan didn't hurt Enya further, though he knew that Elladan was the better of the two with healing. Elladan had their father's gift more so than himself. He didn't begrudge his skills, in fact, he loved the fact that his brother was better at something than himself. It kept them from being exactly the same person, as so many believed. It was true they worked together like one when it came to fighting. But Elladan was more of the healer. While Elrohir knew more lure and was starting to receive the gift of foresight. None of the foresight he had was Earth shattering, but they were small everyday things that he was sure would one day lead to great foresight. Maybe one day he would have as much foresight as the Lady Galadriel.

As soon as Elladan had bandaged Enya's wounds Elrohir had picked her up and had put her back in her saddle. She looked up at him in surprise but offered him a smile. _He lifts me as if I am no burden at all._

"Thank you, Lord Elrohir," Enya said.

"I am at your service, Lady Enya," Elrohir replied with a bow and a hand to his heart.

"How do you know my name?" Enya asked in surprise. He had not been present when Elladan had asked her name.

"Elves are blessed with excellent hearing, my lady," Elrohir replied with hesitation.

"Of course. Forgive me, I had forgotten," Enya said in response.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lady," Elrohir reassured with the smallest of smiles.

The brothers mounted upon their horses and all three of them slowly made their way to The Last Homely Home. _Soon I'll be in the home of Lord Elrond. I wonder if he will be as incredible as my father use to say,_ Enya thought with a smile.

* * *

P **lease Review, Follow and Favorite**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys! Look who is actually putting up another chapter. This girl.**

 **On a more serious note, last year and the beginning of this year was crazy. My Granddad died in February and my muse just couldn't seem to work for this story. But luckily I have been hit with more inspiration. I'm really excited to see how people will react to this chapter. As always, I want to thank all my lovely readers. And to my Beta Mrs. Thor Odinson, it's always nice for an extra pair of eyes to look at your work! Those of you who take out time of your day to read this. It makes my day.**

 **Alibird1** **: If you want you can take a look at my first chapter again, I've fix a few minor mistakes from before. So glad you enjoyed the last chapter! As you can see took a little while to get this updated. But here it is for you! ;) I hope you like!**

 **Katherine Sparrow** **: Is your username a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean? I loved those movies! Though James Norrington was always my favorite, so you can have Captain Jack Sparrow ;) I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. Sorry to have left you all wanting more for so long. I know that there aren't enough Elladan and Elrohir stories, part of the reason I wrote this story. Now you'll have to wait to see more of them, don't worry though, they'll be turning up for the next chapter ;)**

 **AndurilofTolkien** **: I love you lol thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this update! P.s. Love your user picture!**

* * *

 **Manhattan, New York**

 **June 25, 2015**

The summer sun was just starting to heat up the New York skyline as Isabella Martinez made her way through the city. She knew how to get to where she was going to like the back of her hand. Slowly she started to slow down and made sure to look both ways before she walked the crowded streets. Passing through a strong metal gate Isabella didn't stop to watch as another family was gathered and was saying their last goodbyes to a family member they loved. Instead, she stayed her path until she stopped in front of a small gravestone, black granite it was with her father's name ingrained into it:

Fernando Joseph Martinez

Beloved Husband and Father

Born June 25, 1959 - Died September 11, 2001

Isabella took a deep breath and knelt in front of her father's grave. He had started being her father when he and her mother adopted her when she was eighteen months old. Really, he was the only father she would ever know, not that she minded, he had been a wonderful dad. Always supporting her, always making her feel loved, up until his dying day. Isabella felt a tear run down her cheek, he was taken from her and her mother too soon, far too soon. No matter how old she would become she would never forget when her world stopped when she was twelve years old and realized her father wasn't going to be coming home that night, or all the nights that followed. Sitting there in the living room of their small two-bedroom apartment staring at the TV and seeing black smoke fill the air just outside their small window. Her mother had held onto her tight and they wept. It had been the worst day of her life.

Slowly Isabella ran a finger along the ingrained writing. She wondered vaguely what would have happened if he hadn't died. Would he have been there for every play? High School graduation? Her getting into college? Her graduation two-years-ago? Silently more tears ran down her cheek, she moved her deep brown hair out of the way and wiped her dark lashes. Her father had always loved how thick and dark her lashes were. _Great Isabella that's a fantastic way to stop crying keep thinking about your dad_ , she berated herself. She wished her mom could be there but she was working and wouldn't be free for three more hours. She slowly stood up and ran a hand on the top of the granite stone. She often came here before something big in her life or when she felt lost. Right now, it was a bit of both.

Tomorrow she would be leaving early in the morning and would be spending the summer with her cousins that resided in England. It was her first time going and she was excited. Her life at this point wasn't at all how she thought it would be. All those years of perfecting her drawing and trying to find a job at something she was good at hadn't really worked out. Right now, she was working at a major business and spent most of her time typing on her computer all day. To her, it was her own version of hell, not to mention her boss was the biggest jerk in the world. What she wouldn't give for just one second with her father and life being easy once more. Her brown eyes with their golden flecks shine as more tears formed in her eyes. Maybe visiting England would straighten out some of the craziness in her life or at least give her some time to relax which she greatly needed.

#

It was an hour later when she walked into her lonely apartment. She placed her purse on the table by her small table by her door and placed her keys in the small bowl on the table. _I'm really liking how I changed the layout of the room,_ she thought with satisfaction. Just a few days ago she had been able to get her guy friend Gabriel to help her move around a few things. The walls of her apartment were light a milk chocolate in the hallway leading to the living room and the living room itself. Her ocean blue couch was no longer in the corner but instead facing the TV that was now in the corner and she had bought a coffee table that just fixes perfectly into the small space. The table she had placed in the hallway in was proving very helpful when she just wanted to place her purse somewhere without it getting in the way. And she could get to her keys with more ease with them in their new location.

She sat down on her comfortable couch and allowed herself to take a deep breath. Going to her father's grave had taken a lot out of her emotionally. _I should call mom and see how she is doing._ So, she gave herself a moment more to relax, took off her shoes, went and got a glass of water. Then she picked up her outdated cell phone and punched in the numbers of her mother's landline. The phone rang a few times before she heard the click of someone answering. "Hello Bella," her mother answered with a tired voice.

"Hi mom," Isabella greeted.

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm alright, I just went to visit dad actually," Isabella replied solemnly.

"Well, I'm glad you found time to. I know you've been busy with work. I went this morning too," her mother said, her voice breaking a little at the last sentence.

"Mom are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm just tired."

"Do you need someone with you?"

"No sweetheart. Like I said I'm fine."

"I know, it's just that it's the first time that you've been on your own on his birthday."

"I'll be fine. In fact, I was going to have your aunt Maria come over to visit when you're away in England."

Isabella smiled that her father's sister would be looking after her mother. Maria was Isabella's Godmother and she had always been a large part of her life. When her father had died, Aunt Maria had stayed with her and her mother for two weeks. She had made sure that they both were looked after.

Now, Isabella wondered if her mother was lonely or if she had asked her aunt because of how often she had asked her mother if she would be alright when she went away to England. "Well, I'm glad you won't be alone, mom."

She could almost see her mother roll her eyes and they continued talking about everything and nothing.

Isabella's mother had been born Angelina Eve Summers in Great Britain to a Thomas Summers and Anne Summers. Her hair was auburn and her eyes were a blue-gray. Isabella had always thought her mother had always had the prettiest eyes. When Isabella's father had met her mother, she had been staying in America and was going to school in New York. Her accent had been thick those days, or so Isabella's father had told her but after living in New York for so long it wasn't as pronounced. Her mother had only one sibling her sister Olivia. They had always been close in England but since her mother had left they didn't remain as close. However, they would still call each other once a month.

Isabella was about to be staying with her mother's sister for the next month and she was looking forward to seeing her for the first time in person. In recent years Aunt Olivia had been keeping in touch via phone. Now after three years of talking on the phone a great deal, she was about to meet her aunt and she was both excited and nervous. _I'm sure I'll love her,_ she reassured herself. _I'm sure I'll love her but will I like her? It's something very different to like someone as opposed to loving them. We should always love people but it was harder to like them sometimes._ Or at least that's what Isabella had seen in her life. Well, she would just have to see and find out.

The thing that Isabella was most looking forward to meeting her cousins and seeing the amazing sights of England. Her uncle had inherited a manor in the countryside from his Godfather. This land wealthy Godfather had never been able to have children of his own so when he died he left it to his beloved Godson. _I wonder what he was like?_ Isabella pondered. _I'll be sure to ask uncle about him._ They'd be spending a lot of time in the neighboring counties but she hoped that they'd be able to visit London while she was there. Her cousin Denise was wild about London so she was sure that at least one full day would have to be spent visiting the city. She couldn't wait to see what adventures waited for her in Britain.

#

 **Mirkwood, Middle-Earth**

 **3015**

Thranduil sat upon his throne with one leg draped across his other leg. He felt comfortable in his high throne, with the power he had for thousands of years now as King of Mirkwood. Mirkwood, his piercing blue eyes narrowed at the thought it once had been named The Green-Wood. It once had been a glory to behold. When the shadow had fallen upon Dol Guldur spiders and orcs had ruined his once beautiful kingdom. However, in recent years the shadow had somehow fled his kingdom and had he knew not where. He only knew that he was glad to see his kingdom starting to grow once more and become at least a faded version of what it had once been. Indeed, his guards were wiping out spiders and small bands of orcs each day. Many said that one day they are completely rid of the vial creatures. For now, they were a minor threat and that was enough.

Often, he would find himself bored and long for company. Things hadn't been the same since Legolas spent a great deal away from his halls. At this very moment, he was away, patrolling the borders. Thranduil would of course never admit that he was lonely but it was beginning to weigh heavily upon him. He went to council meetings, had days where his people brought matters to him, he planned events and made sure his kingdom was safe. He had never really had a proper companion, not since his wife died but until recently he had been too busy ruling and protecting his kingdom. Legolas and he had never been very close but he felt less lonely when his son was more often home. _He is an adult now, sooner or later he would have to leave and become his own keeper,_ he thought with pride. If he was completely honest, even though he missed his son he was proud of the grown elf that he had grown up to be and who he was becoming. He reminded him so much of himself at that age. Still so full of life. Before life had made him a little harder and a little wiser. Thranduil hoped that his son would gain the wisdom without growing too bitter in obtaining it. His thoughts then wandered to his lonely state and how best to fix it. _Perhaps I could visit the Lady Galadriel or maybe Lord Elrond._ It had been a long time since he had visited Lothlorien or Rivendell.

He saw to his last important task, talking to his captain of the guard about the borders. They spoke for a matter of thirty minutes before Thranduil arose from his throne, "I trust you have your orders, Captain?"

"Yes, my King," The elven guard replied with a low bow. Gracefully, the captain made it down the steps and then disappeared behind one of the large pillars as he walked out of the throne room.

Thranduil gave a sharp nod in return and then he turned to one of his servants, "I'll have dinner in my quarters."

"Yes, my King," the servant replied, bowing and then leaving. Probably to the kitchens to arrange for his meal to be taken to his rooms.

Thranduil let out a sigh. He ran a hand down his face allowing his loneliness to show only to quickly remove his hand to replace the invisible mask concealing all his emotions and deepest desires. _Never show weakness,_ said a voice that reminded him of his father. _I wonder if he'd be proud or disappointed in me?_ he allowed himself to wonder. _Surely, his father couldn't have possibly asked more of him, right?_ Another figure walked into the room interrupting Thranduil's thoughts. _Am I ever to be left to my thoughts?_ Thranduil thought with the smallest bit of bitterness.

He then started his journey to his own quarters. Walking at a slow pace he allowed himself to fully take in every detailed craving upon his halls of living tree and stone. He ran a hand upon a stone pillar that twisted and turned and connected. Slowly he inhaled and gave the smallest smile at the sight before him. Through years of shadow and doubt, he at least he could save this, his beautiful home. Sunlight streamed in from an unknown source, giving it a look of a forest even inside his own halls. His father had overseen to the building of this massive hall, the multiple of climbing stairs to the dungeons on the lowest floor. Thranduil remembered it well when it was being built, he wouldn't have been able to see how it would go from a giant ugly cave to the fortress that it now was.

He rounded the last corner into his own private quarters, two armored guards stood outside in front of the large oak doors. They both bowed and opened the doors wide for him to enter. Silently, he did so and made his way to his giant writing desk, sat down in his chair and started to sort out his different papers, signing things he must and putting aside the ones he would need to look at more closely.

No sooner than he grew tired of this then his dinner arrive and he sat at his dining table and ate in silence while one of his servants added more red wine to his goblet. Once finished he called his servants away and cleaned himself up. Looking up into his mirror he allowed his mask to fall and he could see the soft, dark circles forming around his eyes. He splashed icy water on his face and thoroughly cleaned his calloused hands. He felt his nerves were spent and he hoped for a dreamless sleep this night. That his dreams would not be pledged by nightmares of dead faces of loved ones, sometimes it was his father, his mother, his beloved wife or Iluvatar forbid Legolas. Once he completed, he dried himself with a towel.

He went to his writing desk once more but he could faintly hear the chirping of birds just outside his glass doors that went out to his garden. It was a crisp autumn evening with the light from the sun slowly hiding completely into the skyline filled with trees, autumn flowers like chrysanthemum and such were still in bloom and looking warm and colorful. A chilly breeze swished through his long white-gold hair. The leaves on some of the trees were turning all different shades of orange, yellow, gold and brown. He took a deep breath of the fresh and spicy air. Spring and Summer had always been his favorite seasons because that was when the flowers were in bloom and all his subjects, including the wildlife, were out and about, enjoying the bright sun. However, even he couldn't deny the simple beauty of this peaceful evening. _If only I had someone to share it with,_ he thought with lament. _If only…_

* * *

 **Please Review, Follow and Favorite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Guys! I know it's been a month since the last update. My Beta and I were crazy busy this month between school and social events, so sorry for the delay. This is another chapter with Enya in it! The next chapter will have Isabella. I'm really curious what you think of my OCs right now? I know I'm excited to flesh them out for you guys but you haven't really told me what you think of Enya and Isabella yet. Anyway, here is the new chapter hope you all enjoy!**

 **AndurilofTolkien: I know, poor Thranduil! It was kind of weird writing him so sad but I think I was able to keep him in character? Hopefully!**

 **Alibird1: Thank you so much Ms. Reader! I thought it would be helpful to point out that I fixed mistakes and I'm glad you enjoyed experiencing it again! I enjoyed when I saw that you had reviewed, which I remember put a giant smile on my face. You keep on keeping on yourself ;)**

* * *

Of Our Different World ~ 3

Chapter 3

 **Rivendell**

The trees started to thin out and Enya was surprised to see only rocks and very few trees upon the large plain. Soon they made their way to the entrance of a hidden cave. _I wonder what lays ahead of us?_

"Are you able to walk on foot?" Elrohir asked her soberly.

"I believe so," Enya answered.

All three of them dismounted and lead their horses in one at a time. Elladan was the first to walk into the cave and was followed by Enya, Elrohir came last and kept a close eye on Enya to make sure she wouldn't collapse. He didn't worry too much though, for She looked healthy enough. He was sure with some fresh food, some water and a great deal of rest she would heal very quickly. He was impressed that not once did she complain about the wounds upon her arm. Some were deep and would need to be looked at by his father. But not once did the Dúndain ranger complain or even notice it besides a wince here and there. This did not go unnoticed by himself or his twin. She seemed a lot stronger then she appeared.

Soon, they were out of the cave. Enya was blinded by the sun, she blinked and was then struck by awe. For in front of her stood Imadaris and it was breathtaking. Within seconds Enya felt a strong pull to make it faster to the safe haven. She and her companies mounted once more and made their way up a stony path. All the while Enya looked around her in wonder. The closer they become the more she could see the details and the architect. Elladan couldn't help but hide a smirk at Enya's reaction. While Elrohir silently watched her reactions. He loved watching the sparkle in her eyes looking at one thing after another. He wondered what she thought of it all.

The path led to a bridge that was a fair distance from the flowing river below. Even the stone bridge had detail and Enya wondered just how long ago it had been built. At the end of the bridge, there stood two tall, stone guardians of the safe haven. There was a large round landing before a long flight of stairs. A welcoming figure descended the stairs. He was neither young nor old, he had a slightly amused face and greeted the twins each with an embrace. Then he stood a foot taller than Enya in front of her with a surprised expression. He looked almost as the twins did with large dark hair, fair skin, the only difference being that his eyes held an unspeakable amount of wisdom that the neither of the twins had inherited as of yet.

"My Lord, this is the Lady Enya, daughter of Fararim," Elrohir introduced.

"Oh, Fararim wrote to me of your birth. That was at least twenty-one years since that day," the figure remarked.

"Lady Enya, this is our lord father Elrond," Elrohir explained.

"My lord," Enya said without hesitation and placed her hand upon her heart in greeting.

Elrond's amused smile only seemed to become more pronounced as he led them all to the stairs. They made their way to the house Enya couldn't help but take in every arch and painting, every stone figure and every little detail that her eyes could make out.

"How are Fararim and Maran? I have not heard from your father for an age. I hope they are well."

"Well, my lord…." Enya started. "My parents are no longer counted among the living, my lord."

Elrond's face fell, "I'm sorry to hear this. Your father was a good man and a good friend."

"Yes, my lord. He often spoke of your kindness to him. You aided him when very few would. And for that, you shall always have my respect. I offer you my service," Enya declared with a small bow, her hand in a fist upon her heart.

"And you shall have mine and all my family's," he gestured back with his own bow. "My home is yours."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. You are too kind."

Suddenly the pain in her arm made itself known. Elrond noticed the wince that appeared upon her face and looked at her closely in concern.

"What is it, child? What ails you?" Elrond asked her.

"It's my arm," Enya explained.

Elrond looked at her to continue explaining.

"I was attacked upon the road by Wargs. If your sons had not come to my rescue I would be dead," Enya finished.

"I shall see to the wound," Elrond declared and gestured her to follow him.

He walked out of the room and lead her through a hallway into a room of healing. There was no one else in the room. Elrond gestured for her to roll up her sleeve, which she did. He looked at the scars and bits upon her arm closely. Most of them weren't that deep, one, however, was deep and still looked very red. Elrond gathered different ointments and herbs. He brewed a tea that had a strong herb smell about it. Once the tea was finished he headed it to her.

"Drink this, but slowly," he directed.

Enya did as she was told and slowly drank the tea. It was slightly sweet and had a very herby taste to it. She enjoyed the small after taste that tickled her tongue as she finished it off. When she was finished she handed the cup back to Lord Elrond with her good arm.

Then he went to work about appealing ointment to her wound and bandaged it with a clean cloth.

He made a sling for her arm and slowly placed her arm within it. Once he was finished he looked over at her in fatherly concern, he had made sure that he had been at gentle as he could be. "You will not be able to write or handle a weapon until it's fully healed. I believe it will heal quickly. I shall look at it tomorrow and see how it fairs," Elrond explained.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Enya said gratefully.

He helped her up and they made their way back to the main hall where a servant and Elrond's two sons stood. Elrohir looked relieved when he saw that Enya had a new bandage upon her arm and that she had her arm in a sling.

"Since you know the way to your rooms well enough you may go," Elrond spoke to his sons. Then turning towards Enya and to one of the servants that stood just behind her, "Mela, please show the lady Enya to one of our guest rooms. And see to anything that she is in need of."

"Thank you, my lord," Enya said.

"It is my pleasure. I hope to see you at dinner," he remarked.

Enya smiled, only nodded her head in confirmation and followed after the maid. Enya continued to take in every detail as the maid tried not to outright laugh at the look of awe that Enya still had plastered upon her face. It was not often that someone so young came to Imadaris and fewer still were human girls. Mela could already see a gentle and yet free spirit within Enya.

They made their way silently down the hallway until they stopped in front of a large door. Mela opened it and stepped aside to let Enya within the room. The room was beautiful. There was a large queen size bed with comfortable looking comforter, sheets, and pillows. She slowly placed her pack upon the floor. A large vanity of mahogany, a large candle handler that twisted beautifully this way and that stood tall. A large wardrobe, Enya opened it to find at least ten very beautiful dresses that happened to be her size. There were only three walls for the last one opened up into a balcony and looked over the valley. Enya stepped out upon it and took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh. The air was fresh, the birds were singing and she could hear the peaceful waterfall that her view allowed her to see very clearly. She walked back into the main room and started to unpack her things.

"Can I help you with anything else, my lady?" Mela asked as Enya started to take out her belongings.

"No thank you," Enya politely refused.

"Would you like my help to dress for dinner later on?" Mela asked pointedly.

"Yes, thank you. That would be most helpful," Enya replied with a smile.

"Till then, my lady," Mela said with a bow, she shut the door and left.

Enya continued to take out her belongings and started to place everything where she thought it would look best. Lastly, she pulled out her two most treasured possessions, her parents'' journals. One belonged to her father when he was young. It held his account of growing up in Imadaris, leaving and when he had met her mother. Mother's was a little less exciting but it held its own insight into her mother's character and spirit. Enya often missed her parents and reading their words somehow made her feel less lonely. She often loved reading each of their accounts of meeting and falling in love.

After a wonderful dreamless nap, Enya awoke, a little confused at her surroundings until she remembered that she was no longer in one of her own camps or back home in her father's house. She wondered onto the balcony and could sense all the little creatures getting to their homes and getting much-needed sleep. She could sense the peace falling upon them. She wondered how she had managed to be calm before ever going to such a peaceful haven. She was broken from her thoughts by a small knock upon her door.

"Come in," she cried.

The figure that appeared from the door was Mela and Enya gave her a bright smile, before taking one last glance at the setting sun.

Mela helped Enya into a beautiful long sleeved dress that was a light blue with silver and white details that sparkled in the candlelight. Looking at herself in the vanity mirror Enya thought that she looked rather pretty. Another knock on the door surprised her, it was not lessened when she saw who stood on the other side of the door, Lord Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond, is everything alright?" Enya asked in concern.

"Everything is quite alright. I am here to take you to dinner, my lady," he said with a bow.

"Oh my, thank you, my lord," Enya replied with a hurried curtsey.

So Enya and Elrond arrived in the dining area beside one another. Elladan seemed to be amused by the scene. Arwen looked pleased to see another young woman and Elrohir had the same unreadable expression as when Enya had first met him. She wondered what the face meant. Was he pleased? Uninterested in even her presence? Or was he displeased by her presence in his father's home? She wondered why she cared what Elrohir thought of her.

During their feast, Enya sat between Arwen and Elladan. Both of them spoke to her and within a short amount of time had made her feel almost as if she was home and not in a strange house. Elrond spoke to her friendly and even Elrohir spoke here and there, but it was always short and he didn't say anything that wasn't to the point of what he meant and then he was silent. She noticed that he often looked stern and didn't smile as often as his siblings. He looked as if something was weighing on his mind. And by his faces, it wasn't something good.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought of the chapter in the reviews. And favorite and follow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Guys! I know it's been months. Life has been crazy and I was working on too many stories at once. Currently I'm taking a short break with my Wonder Woman story to give you this chapter. I had started it months ago but until recently I hadn't finished it. Here it is! I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome.**

 **Thaishi** **: Thank you so much for your review! Here it is! Sorry, it's so late! Please let me know what you think in the comments!**

 **AndurilofTolkien** **: Thank you so much for your reviews! So glad you liked the last chapter. Please tell me what you think of this on in the comments!**

 **Alibird1** **: Thank you for your review! Your continuing support is wonderful! I hope that you'll like this chapter as well! Please let me know in a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Because You Love me by the talented Celine Dion.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Manhattan, New York**

 **June 26, 2015**

Fire surround Isabella. Flames were filling her lungs and she could feel herself losing her breath, but she tried to stand her ground against an unknown enemy. She stood tall to a giant figure, she couldn't even make out an outline the figure was too far away in the shadows. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked more closely at a figure at the foot of the massive threat in front of her. The lifeless body was her father. She hadn't been able to save him. Not being able to focus as the smoke was causing her lungs to burn and feel like she couldn't even breathe properly. Would she die this way too? She felt like she was already halfway there…

BEEP, BEEP! Isabella's alarm clock jerked her awake. She slammed the snooze button and looked at the time: 4:00 am.

She had a flight at 7:00 am, so she quickly ran into the shower and washed her hair thoroughly. Once out of the bathroom, she put on a white V-neck blouse that had three-quarter sleeves and her dark blue jeans. She went into the kitchen and started working on breakfast. Bacon and eggs tacos with the last of her avocados. She ate it quickly and downed a cup of coffee before she pulled on her sneakers. Knowing that her mother would be arriving soon to take her to the airport she made sure to make enough food for her as well.

Ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door. Slowly she made her way towards it and hauled open the door. Upon opening it she saw her mother's short form, Auburn and silver hair. Her mother held out her arms for an embrace and Isabella received a tight hug from her. Isabella relished the warmth and comfort her mother still offered her until her embrace started becoming too tight.

"Okay, mom I need to breathe," Isabella grumbled.

"Oh sorry, I just can't believe this will be the last time I will see you for a few months," Angelina Martinez apologized. Isabella smiled when she still heard the smallest bit of her mother's British accent shining through. Soon she'd be in a place where everyone spoke with an accent like her mother's, but a bit different or more pronounced.

"Come on, I made breakfast," Isabella said with a smile showing her mother to the kitchen.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Angelina asked with a grin.

"Maybe…"

"Well why didn't you lead with that," her mother teased.

Isabella smiled and shook her head as she grabbed a plate to serve the rest of the breakfast she had for her mother, "Aren't you going to eat, Bella?"

"I ate before you came," Isabella confessed.

"Very polite of you."

"Well yes of course," Isabella replied with a playful roll of the eye.

Her mother sat down with a smile and started to tuck into her breakfast. Isabella handed her a cup of coffee which she gladly took.

"So, are you all packed?"

"Yeah, everything I'll need is in my suitcase or backpack."

"I kind of wish I was going with you."

"You could if you wanted to," Isabella replied without hesitation. She honestly wanted her mother to come with her.

"No, but thank you, sweetheart. I need to stay here and keep working hard."

"Has your boss given you that promotion he keeps holding back from you?" Isabella teased.

"In fact, he did just yesterday," her mother replied seriously.

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Isabella declared, wanting to hug her mom but she had a cup of hot coffee in her hands.

"I know!" her mother exclaimed with a smile and took another generous bite into her breakfast taco. "Damn this is good."

Isabella smiled and shook her head at her mother. They two talked about work and their summer plans.

"I can't wait to hear what you think of London."

"Oh, I'll call you once we get back. Of course, that won't be until next week."

"Well, I can't wait to hear about it. But you had better call me soon after you land."

"I will," Isabella reassured her as she poured another cup of coffee.

#

Her mother drove her up to the airport. Isabella eyed the building with both excitement and anxiety. Her mother took her hands off the steering wheel and looked at her with pride and with a bittersweet smile. Her eyes turning glossy, with unshed tears. Isabella smiled at her and hugged her tight. _Do you know how much I want to come with me?_ she thought as she hugged her tighter. Her mother allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks.

This wasn't easy for the older woman. It was hard when Isabella had moved out last year and now she won't even be in the same country as her baby girl. To speak nothing of the fact that she still feared that planes were a dangerous and unpredictable way of travel. Her husband had died to try to save people from terrorists crashing into a building.

"I'm going to be fine," Isabella reassured her mother. She could sense that her mother needed it. It was always easy for her to read her mother's emotions. Isabella wasn't sure if it was because she knew her mother well or if she was just naturally good at sensing people's emotions.

"Don't forget to call, when you land," her mother repeated.

"Of course. As soon as my feet are on British soil," Isabella replied with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, her mother hugged her tighter. Once they pulled apart her mother took her chin in her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her daughter's brow. "Be safe and blessed."

"Be safe and blessed," Isabella choked back and kissed her mother on the cheek.

She pulled away and looked at the door apprehensively. Looking beside her once more she saw her mother giving her an encouraging smile.

"Go on," she urged.

"Goodbye, mom! I love you!" Isabella exclaimed as she pushed the door open.

"Goodbye, sweetheart! I love you!"

#

Isabella placed her travel bag in the compartment above her seat and took the seat by the window. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the ground. She sighed in contentment, she loved heights. _I can't wait to see the view once we are up in the air. I wonder if I'll be able to make out a lot of landscape before we land? Though it with mostly be looking at the Atlantic Ocean,_ she reminded herself. _I'm sure it will look magnificent from up in the sky. I hope I don't fall asleep before I get a chance to enjoy it first…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a middle age man with sandy blonde hair, that was turning white, placed his few belongs in the compartment above her and then sat next to her in the unoccupied seat beside her. "Hello," he greeted with a British accent.

"Hello," she greeted back. Liking how the accent sounded in her ears. "Did you enjoy your visit to The States?"

"Oh yeah," he replied with a smile. "Was just here for some business last week. But I had some time to enjoy seeing some of the sights."

Isabella nodded her head and the two spoke of the Empire State Building, Central Park and the jumbo TVs in New York Square.

"Well, I must say," he said eagerly. "You're a lot nicer than many New Yorker's I met."

Isabella laughed at this. Knowing that New Yorker's didn't have a reputation for being the friendliest to visitors. "Well, my mom is from England and my dad was a New Yorker. So, I guess they balanced each other out."

This made the man chuckle. But he then sobered up and pointed out, "You said your dad was."

"He died," Isabella supplied with a frown.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," he stuttered.

 _Why is it even people you don't know ar_ _e always willing to give you their pity?_ Isabella thought bitterly. She watched him look uncomfortable and awkwardly try to change the subject only for him to apologize once more. _Well,_ _at least he acts sincerely about it._

"No, it's alright. You didn't know," she tried to shrug it off.

"How did it happen?"

 _Gosh, this guy is curious._ However, she couldn't keep the bittersweet smile off her face. Being blunt was better than insincerity. Taking a deep breath, she explained, "On 9, 11, 2001. He was a policeman."

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at her with a frown. "Well damn. Well, I hope it makes you feel better that he died a hero."

Isabella gave a bittersweet smile in return and shook her head. _Nothing I haven't heard a million times. He is trying though,_ she reminded herself.

"I'm sorry if it still makes you upset," he added awkwardly.

"No, it's fine," she lied.

He gave a smile back in response and Isabella decided that she would spare him from making himself feel even more awkward. _How strange it is when you manage to make people awkward and uncomfortable through no fault of your own._ She managed to talk to him for a little bit more about totally unrelated topics until she noticed a gap in the conversation.

She pulled out her iPod and put her earbuds in. Scrolling through her music she pulled up some Josh Groban. Something to cheer her up and looked out through the window, they hadn't even taken off yet. She saw the seat belt light go off and secured it into the lock.

The plane rumbled and she heard the engines roar over the music that she was playing, the plane shaking as they ascended. Butterflies flew in her stomach as she slowly climbed into the clouds. Looking out the window the whole time she watched as they flew higher and higher from the ground, leaving the airport far behind her. She saw the usually towering skyscrapers look like tiny little buildings. _If the only man could fly like this naturally. This is how I wish I could view the world much more often. If I were only a bird,_ she lamented. _But then would I even enjoy it as I do now?_

#

Her companion had long ago taken a nap and she was sitting in her seat and looking out the window. As she looked down at the gleaming water she listened to the beautiful voice of Celine Dion. Her favorite song of hers came on as she looked down at the water.

'For all the times, you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy, you brought to me life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream, you made come true

For all the love, I found in you

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through, through it all'

A tear rolled down her cheek. This song always reminded her of her beloved father. His kind brown eyes would appear in mind's eye as she closed her own. His hearty laugh would come back to haunt her.

'You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me'

A sob escaped her lips and she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle them. She didn't want to disturb the middle age beside her.

'You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hands, I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love, I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you'

She was four years old again, being held up in his arms, being throw and for him to catch her. Her girly giggles mixed with his deep and throaty laugh. "Daddy! Higher!"

'You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me'

A proud smile on his face as she won a game of soccer, she was nine. He picked up and placed her on his shoulders and her friends held up the trophy to her. She had made the winning goal with only two minutes left of the game.

'You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies, you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you'

Tears rolled down her face and she just allowed them to drip off her chin.

A memory of her dad kissing her scraped up knee and wiping off her cheeks.

"It's alright, my darling. Daddy has you," his deep voice reassured her. Gently he placed a kiss on her cheek.

'You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me'

A memory of her birthday when she turned twelve and he had gotten her tickets to Jane Eyre on Broadway. "I love you, dad!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

'You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me'

'I'm everything I am

Because you loved me'

 _I won't be the person I am today if it weren't for you dad,_ she thought as she wiped away her remaining tears. _I'm everything I am, because you loved me._

* * *

 **Please follow, favorite and let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews!**

 **May the Valar watch over and protect you!**


End file.
